Lady Spectre (Seven Swords 2: Bone of the Godmaker)
'Lady Spectre '''is the villainess in the 2019 HK fantasy movie ''Seven Swords 2: Bone of the Godmaker. Lady Spectre is the haughty commander of an evil cult seeking to revive an ancient devil currently sealed away by four holy spirits using the seven magic swords of the realm. She has already obtained five of the seven swords, and has found the last two being held by the heroines of the movie. Consequently, the heroines want to use the two magic swords at their disposal to free the holy spirits and banish the devil away. She wears a long black cape and an embroidered gown. Lady Spectre spends most of the movie on her dark throne - ordering her bodyguards and henchmen to find and kill the heroines so she can take their magic swords. However, time and time again, her henchmen return with failure upon failure, each time the heroines slipping away by a smaller margin, much to her aggravation. Her henchmen still can't catch them despite her frustration and ordering her men's life to be on the line. Eventually she leads the remainder of her men to find and capture one of the heroines and take them away to her lair. Lady Spectre is killed in humiliating fashion after her prisoners revolt - she desperately orders her remaining followers to stop them but gets caught in a catfight with the two main heroines. She makes a cowardly attempt to flee by disappearing into the shadows, but the heroines grab her cape as it billows in midair, choking her to the ground before they plunge her own sword back into her lifeless body. Full Movie available on Amazon Prime, or Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykIb6hW3H5g Wiki * https://mydramalist.com/39569-seven-swords-2-bone-of-the-godmaker Clips Individual Clips: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C2n-u6616-mTPcWafKSKKPvolstoKTms Full Cut: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JaT2EfcAFw_cWpOmub2NFor4rimY51H0 Gallery Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (1).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (2).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (3).png|Introduction Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (4).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (5).png|Throne Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (6).png|Ordering her followers to find and capture the heroines so she can take their magic swords Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (7).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (8).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (9).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (10).png|Appalled at the audacity of her followers to be defeated Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (11).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (12).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (13).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (14).png|Confident in herself before she personally rides off into battle Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (15).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (16).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (17).png|On horseback Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (18).png|Ambushing the heroines Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (19).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (20).png|Finally, they are caught in front of her Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (21).png|Ordering her followers forward Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (22).png|Gloating over the heroines and their feeble attempts to seal the demon that she is trying to release Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (23).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (24).png|Caught by the heroine and other escaping prisoners Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (25).png|A confident stance, but she doesn't last long Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (26).png|Disarmed Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (27).png|Her precious cloak Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (28).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (29).png|Can she escape? Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (30).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (31).png Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (32).png|Her own sword Seven Swords 2 Bone of the Godmaker (33).png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Coward Category:Cult Leader Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Own Weapon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Witch Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased